Miracle Pemberton
Mira is the first friend Cole makes in the Outskirts and she teaches him a lot about the Five Kingdoms. Mira, and her many secrets, will be a big part of Cole’s quest to find his friends. (-via The Five Kingdoms Website) Appearance Mira is relatively Cole’s height. When he first met Mira at Skyport, she was wearing corduroy pants, a collared shirt, boots, and suspenders printed with shamrocks, though she changes clothes a few times throughout the series. Mira is usually not very clean; she's covered by a thin layer of dirt and dust due to her training when she's at Skyport. She has brown hair that's chopped mid length her back, pretty gray eyes and a cute face. Personality Miracle has more courage than Cole, and she's technically much older by experience, even though they're about the same age. She states she's only been eleven for a long time. Miracle is kind-hearted, intelligent, and brave. Her main goal is to find her sisters, defeat her father, and restore order in The Outskirts. It was clear she was devastated when Durny died; however, she got over it quickly. This was probably due to her watching people age while time stopped for her. She tends to act logical and even so, rash, which may be a habit of being an exiled princess. In Death Weavers, it is shown even more how much she cares for her friends and family. Throughout the book, she worries more than usual for her sisters and is comforted by Cole twice when they go off alone together and she begins to cry. Character History Miracle is the daughter of the High Shaper and Harmony. The High Shaper tried to fake the five princesses' (Elegance, Honor, Constance, Destiny, and Miracle) deaths by "dramatically" making a carriage plunge into a rolling river. After making everyone believe the girls were dead, he locked Miracle and her sisters in a dungeon. However, Harmony helped her daughters escape. Even so, the High Shaper took their powerful shaping powers, including Miracle's. Once their shaping was taken, their aging stopped. Mira was sent to Sambria with her protector, Roderick. She lived safely and peacefully until her protector died of old age. Miracle said it was very strange to see someone close to her age and die while she stayed the same. Durny, Mira's second protector then found her because of a secret star that Harmony puts up when one of her daughters is either in danger, or someone needs to follow her. Durny and Mira go to the Sky Raiders to blend in. Mira serves as a scout but once she slowly starts to get her shaping power back, Durny trains with Mira to increase her shaping ability. Cole's Arrival Mira had many acquaints with the Sky Raiders such as Jace but she never really had a friend (except Durny) when Cole came. Mira and Cole first met when Durny, Ed, and Vidal bring Cole from Ansel's caravan. Adam Jones tells Mira to get Cole situated with his weapons and new clothes. Cole take's Mira's advice in picking the Jumping Sword as his weapon, which is the same weapon that Mira uses. Planning an Escape from Skyport Mira meets Cole again outside of the slaves' bunks. Mira went outside every night to check if their were any of her or her sisters stars out. Mira was surprised to find Cole outside as well and the two talked about the crazy things happening in their life. This is when Mira notices that her star was up, signaling that she was in danger. Mira quickly ran away, telling Cole that she just forgot to do something. Afterward, Cole learns that Jace has a crush on Mira. Mira goes to Durny and tells her about the star. Durny and Mira get ready to plan an escape. Their plan is to get floatstones to create a small skycraft and escape. Parona Later, Durny and Mira board The Domingo ''to carry out the plan. It is the same ship that Cole goes on to scout that day. The skycraft travels to Parona, one of the many sky castles. Cole is able to negotiate a deal with Lyrus, the semblance keeper. As Durny and Mira hunt for floatstones, Lyrus unleashes the monsters of Parona which causes havoc across the sky and grounds. A giant spider gets on top of Durny and was about to eat him until Durny uses his shaping power to cut open the spider, killing it. Most of the lifeboats leave. Except for Jed and Eli who know that Adam Jones would kill them if Durny, the lead shaper, were killed. Cole, on board Jed and Eli's lifeboat, jumps off the boat and kills Gromar, who had been attacking an injured Mira, saving her life. The three are stranded on Parona as the rest of the skycraft leave to avoid getting hit by Parona's defenses. Relationships Durny ''Protector/Friend Durny was Miracle's second protector. He cared for Miracle, and he found her when Harmony sent him with a star above Miracle to find her. Durny died trying to help Cole and Miracle escape from Parona; if they had stayed, they would have crashed into the Eastern Cloudwall (which is confusing-Declan was in the Western Cloudwall, and found Lyrus there, concluding that Parona crashed into the Eastern Cloudwall. Yet, according to Durny, they appear from the Western Cloudwall and disappear into the Eastern Cloudwall). That evidently meant death to them at the time. Cole Randolph Friend/Love Interest Mira first met Cole when he had first arrived at Skyport. She helped him pick out clothing and a weapon on his first day. Throughout book 1 they became close friends and Mira promised to help him find his friends after she defeats Carnag. It is suggested throughout the series that Mira may have a crush on Cole because she is described multiple times as blushing at Cole. Sky Raiders Mira kissed Cole on the cheek after he risked his life for her. He "found it difficult to breathe properly," "had never felt more self-conscious, or more pleased," and "spread into a big goofy smile." They met eyes and glance at each other a couple of times too, and Mira placed her hand on his arm. Mira defended Cole from Jace by saying that he has saved her life more than once. To quote her, "Cole has saved my life more than once. Not just the cyclops. Remember when he came to the common room with his bow? That was the time to act." and "Jace You could learn a lot from Cole." Before they talked to Quima, Mira told Cole, "You really were a lifesaver," resulting to him blushing. They had hugged twice in chapter 35. Excerpts from Sky Raiders: Jace Friend/Possible Love Interest Mira has known Jace since he first came to Skyport, so they were friends long before Cole showed up and they began on their journey. Though they're good friends, they often bicker and tend to try and claim dominance over one another. But they always have each other's backs, often fighting together in a battle. Back at Skyport, Jace often pestered her when she seemed distraught and even went to the extent to blame Cole. Even though he has denied it many times, it is shown that Jace has a crush on her. There is some evidence that she may have similar feelings for him, but clearer evidence that she has feelings for Cole. Harmony Mother Queen Harmony is Mira's mother. Honor/Elegance/Destiny/Constance Sisters Nori, Ella, Tessa and Costa are Mira's sisters, and also the other princesses. Trivia * Miracle had a less obvious name during the first twenty years, but then when people began to forget, she used the nickname her family used: Mira. * Miracle is the only of the Pemberton princesses to appear in every single book. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book 2 Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Shapers Category:Book 1: Sky Raiders Category:Book 2: The Rogue Knight Category:Book 3: Crystal Keepers Category:Daughters of the High King